


Clearing the Air

by theycallmethejackal



Series: Office Space [2]
Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmethejackal/pseuds/theycallmethejackal
Summary: “It’s been brought to my attention that people think I don’t like you.”
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: Office Space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599508
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Clearing the Air

Donna Moss started her political life volunteering as an assistant on the campaign of a dark horse candidate for President of the United States. She worked at Josh’s desk during that time, answering his phone and keeping his schedule to prove she would, in fact, be valuable. She slept on the floor in hotel rooms for weeks before the campaign worked up enough steam so that they could afford a hotel room for her and Ginger.

For six years after that, she worked as assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff. She had her own work space. Her own desk. And as a young woman with no degree and no experience, it meant the world to her to be able to go to the White House every day and know there was a space meant just for her.

For several months, she worked on the Russell for President campaign, and compared to her first presidential campaign, she was living in luxury. She had her own hotel room in every city she visited. She had a job as a political advisor and eventually spokesperson. She was finally done living in someone else’s shadow.

Somehow she managed to find her way back after working in the Midwest offices for the Santos/McGarry campaign. Despite Josh’s reluctance, she once again made herself invaluable, becoming a spokeswoman and advisor to the next President and an advisor and confidante to the incoming First Lady.

Now she stands in an office that could house half the policy bullpen. And it’s all hers.

Donna can’t keep the grin off her face as she starts organizing her new space. At Josh’s insistence, she’d moved into his place shortly after they returned from Hawaii. “The twitchy chick from Treasury is still in your place, so you don’t have anywhere to live, and we’re eventually getting married anyway,” he’d reasoned, leaving her totally dumbfounded. She’d been nervous that he would panic and bolt like he usually did, but ever since leaving for Hawaii, he’s been extremely enthusiastic about their future together.

So she moved her things out of her old apartment, and anything that wasn’t brought to the Moss-Lyman apartment ended up here in her office in the East Wing so she could make this space all her own.

She has already unpacked a number of books and lined the built-ins with them, and dispersed throughout the shelves are also photos from over the years. There’s a picture of her with her parents at her high school graduation on one of the shelves near the door. A photo with her siblings at a Badgers game when they were kids sits on a shelf nearer to her desk. But most of the photos she’s chosen to display are with members of the family she’s built herself here in Washington.

There’s a picture of her with the original Bartlet senior staff at one of the inaugural balls in 1999. She has a picture with Sam taken in California during his ill-fated congressional campaign. There’s a photo of her with CJ that was taken sometime during the second Bartlet run. She cannot for the life of her remember taking a photo with Leo, but according to her writing on the back, it was taken in August of 2001.

There is only one picture on her desk, and it was taken in Hawaii only weeks ago. She’s wearing a powder blue dress and a bright smile. Holding her close is Josh, wearing a t-shirt and linen shorts. He looks the happiest she’s ever seen him, and it makes her heart swell to know it was because of her.

She goes to her conference table and opens another box, wondering how she managed to accumulate so much stuff over the years. Inside she finds some CDs and another picture. This one is from Abigail Bartlet’s birthday party, also known as the night Donna Moss learned she was born in Canada.

“Nice digs.”

Donna whips her head to look back at her visitor. “Thanks,” she says, putting the frame down on the table before turning to fully face Amy. “I didn’t know you were coming by,”

“Figured I’d surprise you,” the older woman replies with a smile, moving further into the room. She notices the photo on the table and smiles. “That was a fun night,” she recalls.

Donna quirks a little smile. “Yeah, it was,” she agrees. “So, um, what brings you to this side of the building?” She inquires after a long moment, putting the top back on the box of CDs and moving to her desk.

“It’s been brought to my attention that people think I don’t like you.”

Blonde eyebrows lift in surprise while a million comebacks sit upon the tip of her tongue, but she holds them back, opting for a much more civil response. “It’s just gossip. I wouldn’t think too much about it.”

Amy glides toward the desk. “Do _you_ think I don’t like you?” She asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I didn’t think you cared too much about the opinions of others.”

“So that’s a yes, then,” the brunette deduces before sitting in one of the visitor chairs and crossing her legs.

Donna sits down in her own chair with a sigh. “Okay, yes,” she admits. “Ever since that night in the bullpen, I’ve felt…” She trails off, not knowing exactly how to put her emotions into words. Amy, for once, is very patient, waiting for her to continue. “You… are this powerful, dynamic force of nature. People know who you are and they respect your opinion. I was just an assistant. It felt like you thought I was in your way.”

The older woman shakes her head as though trying to process Donna’s words. “I didn’t feel that _at all_ ,” she insists. “And I never thought of you as just an assistant. You were half of Josh’s brain. I wanted to offer you a job at the WLC, but I knew that was a fight just waiting to happen. And after you turned down the job at that Internet site, I figured there was no poaching you from Josh.” Donna furrows her brow at that. “I’m really happy for you two, by the way.”

“You wanted to hire me?” Donna asks.

“You’re smart, organized, extremely capable – why wouldn’t I want to hire you?”

Donna doesn’t respond for a long moment, debating whether or not she should open that particular can of worms before deciding to just do it. “Because I was in love with your boyfriend,” she murmurs, not quite able to look her in the eye.

Amy smiles, a soft laugh passing her lips. “I liked Josh a lot. But we were never _it_ for each other. It was always just slightly wrong.” She shrugs, tilting her head. “And yeah, it was partly because of you, but if he and I were actually supposed to be together, we would be. He’s supposed to be with you, and I’m supposed to be with… I don’t know. Someone else,” she says with a smile.

She stands then, putting the tips of her fingers on Donna’s desk as she leans forward. “I assume Mrs. Santos is going to have her own legislative agenda – otherwise you never would have taken the job – so you and I are going to be working together a lot for the next few years. I hope we can be friends.”

Donna releases a breath, then. “I’d like that,” she agrees, standing as well. “For the record, I’ve never disliked you either.”

“Yes you did,” Amy counters with a smirk as she watches Donna round the desk and move back to the conference table.

The blonde opens her mouth to rebuff before laughing quietly, her face breaking into a wide grin. “Okay, yes, I did, but I don’t anymore, I promise.” Both women laugh, and Amy turns around, leaning on the desk with her arms folded across her chest.

“I was… jealous,” Donna sighs. “You had everything I wanted. Both personally and professionally. It was hard to…”

Amy nods, and Donna’s grateful that she doesn’t have to explain any further. “I get it,” the brunette tells her, moving to the table and picking up the photo from Dr. Bartlet’s birthday party. In the middle of the frame are CJ and Abbey Bartlet. Next to the First Lady is Amy, one hand holding a glass of wine, the other resting on Abbey’s shoulder, and opposite her, with her arm linked with CJ’s, is Donna, smiling broadly.

“That really was a great night,” Donna reiterates, looking at the picture over Amy’s shoulder.

“And speaking of great nights,” Amy responds, putting down the frame. “I should be getting home. I don’t know if you heard, but there’s this big party tonight?” She jokes over her shoulder as she heads for the door.

Donna laughs along with her. “I’ll see you there.” She smiles before calling after the brunette and prompting her to turn back around. “Thanks for stopping by.”

Amy quirks a little grin and nods. “Any time, Donna.”

* * *

Two days later, Donna dismisses the staff after their morning meeting and moves to her desk, when her assistant comes in and hands her a large envelope. Upon reaching her desk, she looks it over. The scrawl of her name on the front looks familiar but she can't quite place it.

Curiously, she reaches inside the envelope, pulling out a 4x6 photo from one of the Inauguration parties. In it, she's wearing a royal blue halter dress and is laughing with Amy, who's clad in a black strapless gown. The brunette's arms are wrapped around her in a hug, and they look like the oldest of friends as they laugh together. She smiles and turns the picture over, seeing a note in what she now recognizes at Amy's handwriting:

_Told you I don't hate you.  
\- Amy_

Donna laughs quietly at that and picks up a pen, making a note in her date book to buy another picture frame.


End file.
